Quando você foi embora
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Short fic. Contando o que aconteceu com Harry e Hermione depois que Rony os abandonou. Pelo menos, o que poderia ter acontecido de acordo com a minha cabeça. Spoiler 7 livro.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENÇÃO:** Essa fic é puro spoiler!! Se vc ainda não leu o sétimo livro, além de estar se arriscando a saber de algo que aconteceu, corre o risco de não entender bolhufas do que está escrito aqui! Agora se você já leu ... Essa fic acontece logo após a saída de Rony da barraca, depois da briga com Harry. Puxou na memória a cena? Então agora pode ler...

* * *

**Quando você foi embora...**

Harry ainda estava sem reação. Isso tudo tinha mesmo acontecido? Rony não podia ter ido embora, ele não conseguia se conformar!

Mas as lágrimas de Hermione e seus soluços baixinhos na cama ao lado não o deixava esquecer.

Ele sentiu raiva, muita raiva de Rony naquele momento. Como ele podia abandoná-los assim? Como podia abandonar a Hermione? Para fazê-la sofrer desse jeito? Ele era tão imbecil assim?

Os soluços aumentaram, fazendo Harry se desconsolar. Não aguentava ver a amiga sofrendo daquela forma. Se levantou como estava - vestindo apenas a calça do pijama- e se aproximou da cama da garota.

Não chamou para não assustá-la, apenas se sentou suavemente e se aproximou o bastante para tocar em seus cabelos.

- Hermione? - sussurrou baixinho. - O corpo que havia ficado tenso ao sentir o peso na cama volto a balançar com os soluços contínuos.

Harry trouxe as pernas para cima da cama e se apoiou em um cotovelo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota.

- Tudo bem - ele murmurou. - Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela não se virou, nem fez nenhum sinal de que acreditava no rapaz.

Harry a abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço da garota e falando em uma voz abafada graças aos cabelos que tapavam seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito. A culpa é minha. é tudo culpa minha, eu não tinha um plano, eu trouxe vocês para um caminho sem rumo... Eu tinha que ter impedido vocês de me acompanharem, não devia ter deixado vocês acabarem com suas vidas assim... Por favor, Mione, me perdoa... Se não fosse por mim, Ro...

- Xiiiiii! Não diz o nome dele, Harry, por favor.

Hermione se virou de frente para ele e Harry continuou abraçando-a pela cintura. Seus olhos já estavam inchados de tanto chorar...

- Você não tem culpa, Harry. Ele é um idiota, imbecil, filho de uma mãe e retardado, você não pode acreditar no que ele te disse!

Harry abaixou os olhos, incapaz de mirar os dois castanhos e úmidos que o encaravam. Não importava o que ela dizia, não importava o que todos diziam, Harry era o culpado. Ele sabia. As vezes se perguntava em como seria o mundo se ele não tivesse nascido.

"Muito melhor, com certeza!" - pensou com amargura.

- Harry, pare de se lamentar! - Veio a voz de Hermione, um pouco dura demais.

"Claro, o cara que ela ama acabou de abandoná-la por sua causa e ainda por cima ela tem que ficar te consolando! Como você acha que ela reagiria?"

Forçou um sorriso, fazendo um carinho suave nos cabelos de Hermione, mas ainda não era capaz de encará-la nos olhos.

- Tem razão, Hermione. Me desculpe, não é mesmo o que está em questão aqui. Acho que se esperarmos até amanhacer será um pouco arriscado, então podemos aproveitar que é de madrugada e...

- Harry?

- ... poderemos voltar para A Toca, ou pelo menos eu posso te deixar lá e depois...

- Harry!

- ... vou partir sozinho atrás das horcruxes. Afinal, seu lugar é com R... com _ele_, vou sentir falta de sua ajuda e de vocês, mas...

Hermione, cansada de tentar atrair a atenção de Harry o chamando, segurou em seu queixo e o obrigou a olhá-la. Ele finalmente parou de falar e a olhou surpreso. Hermione sorriu.

- Você tem um grande coração, Harry. Sempre pensando nas pessoas ao invés de pensar em você. Mas ainda não entendeu. Eu não quero ir atrás dele. Eu não quero abandonar você. Eu vou ficar e te ajudar, e nada que me disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Harry piscou e sorriu, por fim. Porém, o sorriso dos dois se desmancharam instantes depois.

Hermione se aproximara para falar com ele e os dois se deram conta de como estavam próximos. Sua mão ainda estava em seus cabelos e a mão dela ainda tocava seu queixo.

Era uma proximidade perigosa, ambos pareceram se dar conta, mas nenhum moveu um centímetro sequer para se separarem.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Harry desceu os dedos para colher os rastro de um lágrima que havia parado na bochecha de Hermione. Enxugou-a, mas não retraiu os dedos. Continuou movendo-os lentamente pelo rosto da amiga, numa carícia suave, até encontrar novamente os cabelos dela e entrelaçar seus dedos entre os fios, com a mão na nunca da garota.

Hermione ainda o encarava, uma expressão indecifrável que ele nunca fora capaz de ver naquele rosto. Nunca reparara? Mesmo? Como nunca pôde ver a beleza daquele rosto? Daqueles traços simplesmente perfeitos!!

Levantou um pouco a cabeça e empurrou quase incoscientemente, bem de levinho que mal daria para perceber, a nunca dela para frente. Ela respondeu, indo muito mais para frente do que o movimento teria impulsionado. Foi o que bastou para que Harry inclinasse o rosto e tocasse os lábios dela com os seus. Suavemente.

Esperava que a qualquer momento a consciência o invadisse, o fizesse parar o que fazia... Era Hermione! Sua amiga! Hermione quem estava beijando! A garota que amava seu melhor amigo...

Ao pensar em Rony, Harry quase se afastou, quando percebeu que os lábios sob os seus se entreabriam, em um pedido mudo por mais.

Estava sendo correspondido. Estava beijando sua melhor amiga e sua melhor amiga beijava-o de volta. Que situação inusitada...

Mas a consciência já o havia abandonado. Antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia, Harry viu-se entreabrindo os lábios e colhendo o sabor salgado das lágrimas que passaram pelos lábios de Hermione, deslizando lentamente sua língua pelo lábio infeiror. Um som diferente de todos que ja havia escutado, principalmente de Hermione, pareceu ter saído do fundo da garganta dela. Quando isso aconteceu, ele não resisitiu, e se viu inserindo sua língua naquele espaço convitativo, sendo recepcionada no mesmo instante por uma outra língua, úmida, quente, tímida.

Elas se cumprimentaram timidamente no início, mas bastou isso para que se enrolassem como se nunca tivessem esperado outra coisa, como se nunca pudessem querer algo diferente desse contato... Como se em suas vidas aquele contato fosse essencial para suas sobrevivência.

A mão de Hermione em seu queixo deslizou até o seu pescoço e mão que Harry tinha na cintura dela desceu até enlaçá-la de vez. Nem percebeu que se inclinara mais até sentir seus dois braços enlaçados na cintura dela entre o colchão e o corpo quente de Hermione.

Forçadamente, mais forçadamente do que tudo que já fizera em sua vida, ele rompeu o contato dos lábios, olhando suas posições sobre a cama.

Hermione estava deitada de costas, as duas mãos agora em seu pescoço e ele tinha todo o seu tórax em cima dela. Tirou uma das mãos debaixo dela para se apoiar na cama e a olhou, assistindo aqueles olhos cor de mel se abrindo e o encarando.

Estava confuso. Muito confuso. Beijara sua amiga, gostara do beijo. E queria repetí-lo novamente. Sem contar que estava se sentindo um tremendo de um traidor agora.

- Mione... - murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. - Eu... Acho... O que estamos fazendo? - despejou, com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

Hermione tirou uma de suas mãos do seu pescoço e contornou seus lábios com um dedo.

- Achei que estávamos nos beijando.

Harry sorriu, capturando o dedo em seus lábios e o mordendo de leve.

- Isso é loucura, não é? - murmurou baixinho.

Como ela demorou a lhe responder, ele ergueu os olhos para encará-la. Estava pensativa, mas ainda sim o olhava.

- É...

Harry baixou os olhos novamente, acenando a cabeça e já estava quase saindo dali, um vazio imenso no coração, quando ouviu:

- Mas eu aprendi a gostar de loucuras. Elas sempre nos fazem um certo bem.

Voltou a encará-la, intrigado.

- Fica aqui?

Sim, ele ficaria. Sorriu, enquanto se deitava ao seu lado e a acolhia em seus braços

"Sim", pensou, quando ela deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro e sua respiração pareceu se tranquilizar. "Era uma loucura. A forma com que sobrevivera de Voldemort quando ainda era um bebê, a forma como descobriu ser um bruxo quando já não restava mais esperanças, as horcruxes de Voldemort, o beijo com Mione... Tudo era uma loucura. E essa, foi a melhor loucura que ele gostou de conhecer e a única que, sem dúvida, ele repetiria... de muito bom grado."

FIm

**Nota:** Que fique completamente claro aqui que eu não gosto nem um pouquinho desse shipper. Acho que foi até por isso que o fiz... Buscando algum desafio, sei lá. Mas se você leu, é porque gosta... Então não custa deixar um review de nada né?


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
